A series of studies are described to test the feasibility of treating periodontal disease by controlled local delivery of antibacterial agents from within the periodontal pocket. The method of treatment involves placement of a drug-filled hollow fiber into the pocket where it can release its drug content into the periodontal micro-environment. By this mode of delivery, higher drug levels are achieved at the site of action than is possible by systemic administration with a one thousand-fold reduction in dosage. Cellulose acetate hollow fibers with an outside diameter of 250 microns and wall thicknesses of 25, 75 and 100 microns will be used in initial testing while biodegradable fibers are being developed. Antibacterial agents selected for testing include tetracycline, kanamycin, metronidazole, nystatin, iodine, fluoride and chlorhexidine. Tests are designed to evaluate the clinical efficacy, the potential for local site effects and the release properties of agents used in this manner.